it's over
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: "kuda bodoh itu memang keterlaluan " Hbari yang terburu-buru pergi ketaman karena ingin bertemu Dino. tapi Hibari tidak tau, bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Dino mengatakan kalimat itu /Dino Cavallone X Hibary Kyouya / D18
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's Over

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : OneShoot

cast :

HIbari Kyouya (15)

Dino Cavallone (20)

and others

pairing : D18 COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

_" Sudah berakhir"_

Hari ini, Hibari Kyouya yang buru-buru ketaman karena ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah mengisi ruang hatinya, menyayangi nya.

Dan pada hari ini, ia mendengar pernyataan yang sdi luar dugaan nya. Jika boleh jujur Hibari sudah menyukai pemuda yang memiliki tatto sampal leher itu.

" Apa maksud mu ? " Tanya Hibari.

Ia bahkan lupa membawa tonfa kesayangan nya karena ia buru-buru ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Tidak perlu ku ulang, kau pasti tau apa maksud ku, Kyouya " katanya.

Tapi menurut Hibari ini tidak masuk akal. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Padahal jelas-jelas Hibari tau kalau pemuda berambut emas ini menyukai nya.

" Tapi ini tidak masuk akal!"

Walau Hibari mengatakan nya dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya, tetapi Hibari sedang menahan detak jantung nya yang bekerja cepat, ' tolong jangan seperti ini ' kata batin nya, menyembunyikan kepalan tangan nya.

" Sudah berakhir, Kyouya. Mulai sekarang kita hanya sebagai teman saja" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

Ck! Tatapan itu. Tatapan sendu itu ingin rasanya Hibari menghajarnya sampai babak belur, itu pun belom seberapa! Hibari paling benci tatapan itu.

tatapan yang sering Hibari perhatikan saat pemuda berambut kuning itu sedang tertidur, terkadang saat ia tersenyum Hibari pun merasakan kesenangan di dada nya, dan hal-hal konyol yang selalu menjadi alasan untuk membuat Hibari terhibur.

Dan tatapan sendu itu membuat Hibari ingin melayangkan pukulan terbaik nya!

" Kau bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini ? Apa alasan mu, Herbivore ?" Ucap Hibari menendang lutut pemuda tatto itu.

Pemuda itu pun terjatuh dan Hibari langsung berdiri ke perut pemuda itu dengan menggunakan lututnya.

Pemuda itu pun tau kalau Hibari sedang meminta penjelasan kepadanya. ia juga bisa melihat tatapan Hibari yang tidak menunjuk kan ekspresi .

" Aku tidak bisa lagi berada disisi mu"

Hibari menaik kan satu alis nya, _What ?_

" Karena kita berbeda "

"Apa maksudmu ? "

_" Awan tidak selalu bersama dengan lagit cerah" ucap pemuda itu memandang mata Hibari ". Jika awan mau, awan akan pergi dari langit cerah, awan yang tertiup angin akan mengajak nya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak ada langit cerah dan membiarkan langit cerah terang tanpa ada hiasan awan" lanjutnya._

" Kita seperti itu. Kau akan bersama ku jika ingin, dan jika kau bosan dengan ku. kau akan meninggalkan ku, kau akan meninggalkan ku jika aku tidak bercahaya lagi layak nya sebuah langit cerah, dunia kita memang berbeda" ucapnya sambil bangun dari tempatnya untuk memandang Hibari. Jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat, tapi Hibari tidak bisa merasakan getaran kesenangan disana! Teme!

" Tidak masuk akal " ucap Hibari. Ada rasa tertusuk benda tajam saat pemuda itu katakan. Jadi maksudnya jika Hibari bosan dengan pemuda itu, maka Hibari akan meninggalkan nya? semaunya?

.

.

.

.

" Jika itu mau mu " ucap Hibari berdiri dari tempatnya dan meninggal kan pemuda itu.

Sebelum Hibari benar-benar ingin meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu, Hibari memandang pemuda itu sebentar.

" kau bilang kita memang tidak bisa bersama"

Hibari memegang sebelah kanan telinga nya. Lalu melepaskan anting berbentuk burung atau ayam itu untuk di perlihatkan kepada pemuda sialan itu.

" Dan aku juga tidak butuh benda konyol ini " dan melemparnya tepat ke arah pemuda tato itu. Walau terlempar melewati pemuda tato itu tetapi pemuda itu merasakan lemparan di pipinya.

Setelah Pemuda itu melihat kepergian Hibari meninggalkan taman, ia berjalan mengambil anting yang di lemparkan Hibari .

Ia menggengam anting itu di telapak tangan nya, menatap langit biru yang di hiasi oleh awan putih.

"Maafkan aku Kyouya"

Pemuda tato itu, atau bisa panggil Dino Cavallone, hari ini mengambil keputusan yang berat untuknya. Melepaskan orang yang kau sayangi itu memang berat.

Apalagi kau melihat tatapan tanpa ekspresi itu. Kau yang sudah berhasil membuat ia tersenyum dan kau juga mengembalikan wajahnya yang dulu, tanpa ekspresi tanpa senyuman.

" Mi dispiace, Kyouya"

Dino berjalan meninggalkan taman itu yang telah menjadi saksi apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Dan mulai sekarang Dino hanya bisa berdoa untuk Hibari.

Karena Dino tau kalau Hibari sedang kesal dia akan bertarung terus, tidak memperdulikan lawan-lawan nya yang mati sampai membentuk gunung.

Dan hanya Dino yang bisa mengendalikan emosi Hibari Kyouya

Karena bagi Hibari, Dino adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi nya, bahkan lebih penting dari Vongola famiglia.

" Ti amo, Kyouya "

* * *

Pada malam hari yang diselimuti sejuk nya angin malam, Hibari Kyouya telah menentukan tekatnya untuk melupakan sosok Dino Cavallone, semua nya dari hal besar sampai yang berbau tentang kuda bodoh itu.

Hibari juga menutup rapat-rapat kasih sayang maupun rasa cinta nya. Layaknya sebuah kelopak daun yang terjatuh di genangan air hitam, perasaan nya tertutup tidak akan ia membuka kolam perasaan itu lagi.

Hibari menatap malam hari dan hanya memfokuskan tugas dan pekerjaan nya saja. Dan sumpah itu akan ia lakukan sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf minna-san, jarang pusbling (_ _)

karena ujian jadi jarang buat cerita. ini saja aku ngerasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita ku sekarang T^T

gomen ne

makasih yang sydah komentar fanfic ku :D

and

wanna review my fanfic ?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's Over

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : 2

cast :

HIbari Kyouya (15)

Dino Cavallone (20)

and others

pairing : D18 COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

Sudah beberapa minggu ini, Hibari tidak niat untuk menginjak kan kaki nya keluar rumah. Untuk pergi ke sekolah saja ia malas! entah ada apa dengan diri nya ? Seorang Hibari Kyouya yang mencintai sekolah Namimori ini sudah bolos selama seminggu! ada apa dengan mu Hibari ? !

Hibari yang saat ini sedang berbaring di futon nya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bermesraan dengan futon dan selimutnya. Saat ia ingin beranjak dari tempat futon nya, entah kenapa ia langsung mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian dimana ia mengakhiri...

" Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! " Tekan batin nya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

Hibari menyembungikan wajahnya. Ia tidak menangis seperti seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati, tetapi hati nya resah karena perkataan Dino kemarin yang membuatnya bingung.

Hibari tau, kalau Dino sangat mencintai Hibari. Hibari tau, kalau Dino tidak akan memutuskan sesuatu tanpa sebab.  
Dan Dino pasti tau kalau Hibari juga mempunyai perasaan kepada nya

Tapi kenapa ?

" Aargggghhh!l" teriak Hibari dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari futon nya.

Mungkin ke kediaman sawada ada bagusnya untuk pelampiasan kesalnya.

* * *

Gerombolan orang-orang di bandara membuat seseorang di kelilingi oleh beberapa bodyguard nya. Dilihat pun kita sudah tau jika orang ini pasti orang penting yang harus dilindungi.

Dino yang baru saja sampai di bandara Italy berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

Mereka tau kalau pemimpin Cavallone sedang berada di hadapan mereka, maka dari itu mereka menyingkir dari pemimpin itu jika tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah.

Namun tiba-tiba Dino melihat seseorang berdiri di depan nya, seseorang yang berdiri di depan Dino, membuat Dino melirik sedikit untuk melihat siapa itu .

" Selamat datang, Dino-san " ucap perempuan berambut biru panjang itu dengan ceria.

" Ah, bluebell! " panggil Dino dengan senyum hangatnya.

" Hm! " dan tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis bernama bluebell itu berlari menghampiri Dino.

Dino yang merasakan pelukan dari bluebell ikut membalas pelukan nya sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

" Dino-sama, aku sangat merindukan mu, sangat!" Ucap bluebell manja.

" Aku juga merindukan mu, my love " ucapnya Dino sambil mengusap kepala bluebell dengan lembut.

" Bluebell kau kesini dengan siapa ? " Tanya Dino memegang bahu bluebell.

" Hmm, aku akan menjawabnya jika Dino-sama poppo bluebell ~" ucapnya manja. Blubell tau jika ia meminta sesuatu pasti selalu di kasih. Apa lagi jika meminta sebuah ciuman. OwO

"Hee? Aku tidak akan kasih kalau kau tidak jawab pertanyaan tadi " ledek Dino. Bodyguard Dino tertawa melihat wajah bluebell yang cemberut atas perkataan Dino barusan.

" Dino-sama poppo blueblell! _Poppo poppo~_" rengek nya keras mengundang orang-orang yang lalu lalang melihatnya.

" Jangan merengek disini "

" _Poppo ~_"

" Bluebell hentikan. Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian" ucap Dino menenangkan bluebell agar tidak merengek lagi.

" Tidak peduli ! Bluebell hanya minta poppo !" Rengek bluebell cemberut. Dino menghela nafasnya dengan sifat bluebell yang manja seperti ini. Dan mau tidak mau ...

**'Cup' **

Dino mencium kening bluebell sambil memegang dagu nya. Mencium pipi kiri dan kanan lalu mencium rambut gadis itu.

Pipi gadis itu memerah. Bluebell tersenyum, Ia merindukan Dino akhirnya mendapatkan ciumanan yang ia inginkan lagi , dari orang yang ia sukai.

" Jadi, kau kesini dengan siapa ? " Tanya Dino. Ia jadi gemas sendiri jika melihat wajah bluebell memerah.

" DIa pergi bersama ku, Dino-kun " ucap seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil memakan masmellow.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Byakuran " sapa Dino. Pria berambut perak itu menghampiri Dino dan Bluebell tidak lupa senyum nya yang sambil memakan masmellow kesukaan nya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau akan cepat pulang. Aku kira kau akan tinggal beberapa lama di jepang" kata byakuran tersenyum sambil memakan masmellow nya.

" Ahh, karena urusan di sini belum kelar, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan ku dulu disini " ucap Dino sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Tapi byakuran tau maksud ucapan Dino.

" Ayo, lebih baik kita segera pulang ke mountain. Kau pasti lelah" tawar Byakuran.

" Hmm, sebelum aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, rasanya aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan enzo " ucap Dino menepuk pundak Byakuran lalu pergi meninggalkan Byakuran dan bluebell .

Dengan Dino dan bodyguard nya yang berjalan di depan. bluebell dan Byakuran yang berada di belakang body guard .

" Apa aku salah ngatakan sesuatu, bluebell-chan ?" Tanya Byakuran tersenyum sambil memakan masmellow nya. Byakuran tau apa kesalahan nya barusan.

" Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menanyakan kenapa ia cepat pulang " ucap Bluebell dingin. Tatapan tajam nya tanpa melihat Byakuran.

"Haha Gomen Gomen aku tadi kelepasan bluebell-chan "

" Aku tau kau sengaja melakukan nya "

Byakuran makin tersenyum lebar saat Bluebell mengatakan itu. Memang Byakuran sengaja mengatakan itu. Byakuran bisa melihat wajah Dino saat di tanyai mengapa ia pulang cepat dari jepang.

"Tapi dengan ini Dino akan tetap disini, bukan ? " ucap Byakuran.

" Sebaiknya begitu, karena Dino-sama hanya untuk ku. Bukan untuk skylark itu ". Dan saat Bluebell mengatakan itu, tangan nya terkepal sangat kuat.

Yang Bluebell harapkan hanya ingin orang yang ia sukai berada di sampingnya saja. Bukan untuk skylark itu.

" Hahaha kalau begitu, _Ganbatte_ bluebell-chan "

dan disaat Byakuran mengucapkan itu, Byakuran bisa melihat senyum licik Bluebell tanpa di ketauhi oleh Dino.

Dino yang sangat menyayangi bluebell yang manis ini tidak tau kalau Bluebell mempunyai niat buruk untuk membuat Dino tetap berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
